Everything Has Changed
by belly-03
Summary: Bella Creía saber lo que era el amor, ¿Qué pasa si de repente la vida decide enseñarle que estaba equivocada?, ¿Le dará la oportunidad a lo que no conoce pero ama sentir? Entren y descubranlo! A/H
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía

* * *

Quisiera darte todo lo que nunca hubieras tenido y ni asi sabrias la maravilla que es poder quererte

**EDWARD POV.**

Mi nombre, parece que no es importante; lo mejor sería comenzar a relatar esta historia. Tengo 19 años y estoy estudiando la carrera de medicina, justo lo que siempre quise hacer. No soy un chico muy sociable y, aunque la mayoría de la población femenina me considera sumamente atractivo, el interés en alguna de ellas es nulo por mi parte de modo que son contadas las ocasiones en que salgo a divertirme, en parte porque no me gusta y por otro lado mi ritmo de vida no me lo permite realmente.

Si alguien me pidiera una descripción de mi vida, seguramente diría que no es perfecta pero no puedo quejarme de ella porque al menos cada una de las cosas que siempre he anhelado poco a poco va haciéndose realidad.

Nunca encontré importante el hecho de tener alguna persona a mi lado, siempre pensé que esas cosas tendrían su tiempo y no había que buscarlas o forzarlas, sin embargo la vida siempre nos demuestra que aunque tengamos un plan perfectamente trazado, no somos nosotros lo que decidimos el futuro, si no que es el mismo camino el que determina nuestras acciones, eso fue lo que entendí en el momento en que la conocí.

Ella se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol, su rostro lucía algo confundido se notaba que la libreta que descansaba sobre sus muslos era lo que ocupaba toda su atención y sin embargo aquello no impidió que sus ojos se levantaran y miraran hacia el horizonte, aquellos ojos no me miraron, pero la mirada era profunda, demostraba sentimientos que nunca antes había visto reflejado en alguien más. Después de quedarme embelesado mirando su rostro, decidí acercarme a ella, por lo menos necesitaba saber su nombre.

_-Hola.- _Me atreví a decir. Ella levanto la Mirada hacia mí y lo que vi, me dejo aún más impresionado sus ojos eran grandes, de color café, pero no cualquiera era un café achocolatado que te invitaba a sumergirte para descubrir sus secretos. La joven en cuestión parecía entre confundida y alegre sin embargo no tardo en contestar.

_-Hola.- _

_-Disculpa si te interrumpí.-_

_-No, no para nada, en realidad me sacaste del trance en que me encontraba.-_

_-Es solo que te veías muy concentrada.- _

_-Bueno, si la verdad es que últimamente mi inspiración ha decidido que es tiempo de unas vacaciones y me la paso esperando una buena idea la mayor parte del tiempo.-_ Mientras escuchaba atentamente cada una de las cosas que ella decía, me tome tiempo de mirarla detenidamente, lo que vi sólo consiguió hacerme sentir diferente, su cabello marrón, con rastros ligeramente rojizos debido a los rayos del sol, caía suavemente por sus hombros en delicadas hondas, sus labios eran rojos y pequeños. Sus manos eran delicadas y sostenían nerviosamente el cuaderno.

_-Valla, así que eres escritora.-_

_-Bueno, espero serlo algún día por ahora me dedico a aprender lo más que se pueda, ahora bien, creo que mis padres me dejaron muy claro que no debía hablar con extraños, pero si me dices tu nombre ya no serías un extraño y seguiríamos esta conversación.-_

_-Oh, valla pero que tonto soy, claro ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Edward Cullen-_

_-Creí que ese nombre en particular sólo lo escucharía en novelas antiguas.-_

_-Si bueno, a decir verdad no se que habrán pensado mis padres cuando escogieron ese nombre.-_

_-No. La verdad es que me gusta, mi nombre tampoco es común me llamo Isabella Swan, pero es demasiado largo y anticuado así que llámame Bella.-_

_-El tuyo tampoco es un nombre común, pero te queda perfectamente.-_

La verdad es que no sabía que me pasaba con esta chica, las palabras prácticamente fluían por sí solas y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta ya lo había dicho, provocando que ella desviara su rostro; sonrojado ante mi comentario. De repente su nerviosismo ante la situación fue casi palpable, se levanto rápidamente y tomo sus cosas, yo la seguí acercando su lápiz.

_-¿Tienes clase?-_

_-Si, pero quede de verme con mi… novio un poco antes.-_ Dijo la palabra a regañadientes, y de inmediato mi ánimo recién adquirido cayó, ¿acaso pensaste que las cosas serían así de sencillas? Me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

_-Claro, debí suponerlo una chica como tú tendría a alguien a su lado.-_ no pudo sostenerme la mirada por mucho más tiempo, simplemente evadió el tema.

_-Bueno, me dio gusto conocerte, espero encontrarte de nuevo alguna vez.-_

Eso me dio de nuevo una pequeña esperanza, si ella esperaba encontrarse de nuevo conmigo sería por algo ¿no?

_-Estoy seguro que así será, tú estás estudiando literatura, si algún día_ _necesitas algo, lo que sea puedes encontrarme en el área de biológicas, o en la biblioteca nos vemos luego Bella.-_ Sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en la repercusión de mis acciones me acerque a ella y deposite un suave beso en su mejilla, la cual volvió a adquirir esa tonalidad rosada que la hacía verse aún más hermosa.

**BELLA POV**.

Mire a aquel chico caminar hacia el lado contrario, mi mano subió hasta mi mejilla casi inmediatamente; el lugar donde me había besado picaba por su contacto, sabía perfectamente que las cosas no podían ser de esa manera, es decir hasta hace unos instantes, este parecía un día como cualquier otro, no había sol y por lo tanto no hacía calor, no es que los días como hoy me deprimieran, a decir verdad me gustaba más el frío que el calor pero aunque las cosas estaban bien comenzaba a darme cuenta de que al parecer la única cosa en la que era realmente buena era ser estudiante, no me malinterpreten amo mi carrera, escribir es lo que siempre desee y ahora por fin mi sueño comenzaba a materializarse y a los ojos de cualquier persona mi vida parecería perfecta: mis padres siempre están al pendiente de mí no hay nada que pida y no me sea concedido , son cosas que me encantan. Tengo un novio detallista que está completamente enamorado de mí y a pesar de todo ello, siento que no es mi media naranja.

Eso es en lo que se resume mi corta vida, el día de hoy, me encuentro sentada bajo un árbol tratando de imaginar cómo será esa persona que puede completar la mitad de mi corazón que parece estar pérdida. A decir verdad la única razón por la que estaba con Jacob era que junto a el me sentía segura, sabía que sin importar lo que sucediera siempre sería mi puerto seguro, lo quería, claro pero siempre me pregunte: ¿Cómo no querer a la persona que siempre te ha cuidado? Y sin embargo en este momento lo único que podía pensar era que me sentía demasiado aturdida después del encuentro con aquella persona.

Me apresure a llegar donde Jacob me esperaba con una sonrisa instalada en su rostro, siempre era de la misma forma, la manera en que me veía transmitía perfectamente todos sus sentimientos, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca; me jalo hacia él para unir nuestros labios, en otras circunstancias me habría parecido algo tolerable e incluso agradable, pero ahora mi mente solo repetía una y otra vez el recuerdo de aquellos ojos esmeralda.

_-Hola cielo.-_ Dice al momento que toma mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

_-Hola Jake.-_ Al momento deposite un beso en su mejilla, generalmente era un poco más efusiva, pero el encuentro con aquel extraño me tenía un poco descolocada aún ahora_.-Entonces… ¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Nada pequeña, sólo quería verte un rato antes de que empezaran las clases, ya sabes después es poco probable que nos encontremos.-_

_-Si, claro tienes razón entonces ¿me llevas a mi clase?-_

_-Claro, mientras dime porque tardaste tanto.-_ Cuando me hizo aquella pregunta, sencillamente no supe que contestar a decir verdad no era para nada buena mintiendo, por lo que le dije la verdad… a medias.

_-Estaba debajo de un árbol intentando que la inspiración hiciera acto de presencia, sabes que cuando eso sucede el tiempo se me pasa volando.-_

_-Tienes razón.-_ Dijo poco convencido con mi respuesta; uno de los problemas con él era que estaba un tanto inseguro de nuestra relación aunque jamás le había dado motivos para ello.

_-Te he dicho que debes confiar en mí.-_

_-Lo hago, es sólo que no se qué haría sin ti.-_ Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios, deje que me besara y sin embargo mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada ya que no eran los ojos de Jacob los que imaginaba, eran aquellas dos gemas verdes, y el cabello en el que entrelazaba entre mis dedos no era el color azabache de mi novio, si no el broníceo de aquel desconocido, que de un momento a otro había puesto de cabeza mi mundo. Discretamente (o al menos eso fue lo que intente) me separe de él, cortando el beso.

_-Tenemos que ir a clases.-_

_-Así es, creo que no podré acompañarte, ya es más tarde.-_

_-No te preocupes.-_ Me apresure a contestar_.-Nos vemos después.-_

Algo inesperado sucedió, generalmente era agradable saber que el me acompañaría hasta mi salón de clases pero el día de hoy me alegraba que me hubiera dejado sola con mis pensamientos aquel chico que casualmente encontré mientras lamentaba el rumbo que tomaba mi vida hacia que todos pensamiento coherente desapareciera, el vacio que oprimía mi pecho no es que lo hubiera cubierto con su presencia, simplemente mirar sus ojos era como si nunca hubiera existido, como si ese fuera el lugar que hace tanto buscaba, al que pertenecía de verdad.

Llegue a mi salón de clases, solo para enterarme que la cátedra había sido suspendida, dado que los profesores habían decidido que precisamente hoy era un buen día para reunirse; cosa que a decir verdad me facilitaba las cosas ya que no estaba preparada mentalmente para escuchar cosas que sabía no me iban a ser de mucha utilidad, durante las próximas dos horas. Por lo que para no dar por perdida la mañana me dirigí al único lugar donde sabía iba a poder obtener tranquilidad: la biblioteca. El lugar se encontraba prácticamente vacío, aún así decidí sentarme en una de las mesas más alejadas, generalmente solo los estudiantes de medicina las usaban, puesto que decían, era el lugar más tranquilo y solo por lo que de esa forma podían estudiar.

En realidad hacia todo y nada a la vez; el libro que estaba entre mis manos debió resultarme de lo más interesante; porque lo era y sin embargo a pesar de releer las líneas mi mente no lograba concentrarse en nada de lo que decía. Poco después alguien toco mi hombro, me apresure a girar mi cabeza para descubrir de quien se trataba, por un momento creí que podía ser Jake, puesto que la suspensión de clases había sido general. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con esas gemas verdes llenas de curiosidad que tanto tiempo habían apartado mi concentración del mundo.

_-Hola de nuevo.-_ Comenzó diciendo al ver que me quedaba callada.

_-V-vaya, no esperaba volverte a encontrar tan pronto.-_ En su rostro se formo inmediatamente una mueca de desilusión que aunque no era obvia, no paso desapercibida para mí por lo que inmediatamente compuse la oración, soltando cada palabra de forma atropellada, pero era exactamente lo que sentía. _–Es decir, me encanta que nos encontremos de nuevo; es sólo que me tomas por sorpresa cada vez.-_

_-Lo siento, es solo que bueno, suspendieron las clases y pensé que sería una excelente oportunidad para estudiar un rato.-_

_-Oh, bueno.-_ Ahora era mi ánimo el decaído. Seguro se dio cuenta puesto que se apresuro a proseguir.

_-Sin embargo **todo ha cambiado** en el momento que te vi al fondo de la biblioteca.-_

Me quede mirando sus ojos y sentí que el color subía rápidamente por mis mejillas, no quería admitirlo en voz alta porque hasta ahora me pareció que era algo que no existía, de todas maneras ¿qué más daba? Incluso si ese sentimiento tan grande existiera no había tocado mi puerta. Y sin embargo allí me encontraba, mirándolo sin evitar preguntarme si era posible que el amor a primera vista existiera y si él de alguna manera podía sentir aquella extraña conexión que experimentaba cada vez que no encontrábamos.

_-Me encanta como te sonrojas.-_ Dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano para acariciar suavemente mis mejillas, aquel era apenas un roce hacia el cual mi rostro instintivamente se inclino, queriendo disfrutar de aquella calidez que él me proporcionaba. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente por lo que pudo ser una eternidad, aún así de pronto aparte mis ojos de él y me levante de forma precipitada para salir de ahí antes de que cometiera un error. Sin embargo y como si adivinara mis pensamientos tiro de mi muñeca haciendo que me volviera hacia él.

_-Perdona mi forma de comportarme, usualmente no soy así, es sólo que tú eres diferente, pero siento de verdad si en algún momento algo de lo que hice te hizo sentir incomoda.-_

_-No es así, es sólo que estoy confundida y ni siquiera sé porque estoy hablando de esto contigo.-_

_-No importa, lo entiendo la verdad esperaba encontrarte pronto, no tanto pero ahora que se me presenta la oportunidad no pienso desaprovecharla.-_

_-¿A q-qué te refieres?-_ dije nerviosa, era increíble la forma en que su mirada me hacía perder la razón.

_-Quiero que salgas conmigo mañana en la noche.-_ Sonó seguro, pero a la vez la duda impregnaba su voz, lo primero que paso por mi mente fue Jake, no podía hacerle esto, el confiaba en mí...

* * *

Nueva historia! espero que les guste, solo serán dos caps a lo mucho tres, dejenme sus reviews con opiniones y prometo rapida actualizacion =D gracias de antemano!


	2. Chapter 2

ANTERIORMENTE...

_-¿A q-qué te refieres?-_ dije nerviosa, era increíble la forma en que su mirada me hacía perder la razón.

_-Quiero que salgas conmigo mañana en la noche.-_ Sonó seguro, pero a la vez la duda impregnaba su voz, lo primero que paso por mi mente fue Jake, no podía hacerle esto, el confiaba en mí...

* * *

_-Sabes que tengo novio.-_ Su rostro decayó por completo en cuanto pronuncié estas palabras.

_-Si, lo sé y simplemente estoy pidiéndote una salida, como… amigos.-_ Soltó la última palabra con mucho trabajo. _–No creo que ello suponga un problema para ti.-_

_-S-supongo que no, está bien.-_ Dije, de todas maneras ¿A quién engañaba? deseaba estar a solas con él. -_Te veo mañana a las 7:00 en el quiosco.-_

_-Bien, ahí nos vemos hasta mañana.-_ No conteste y sólo me di la media vuelta, antes de prometer algo más.

**_All I knew this morning when I woke_****_  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you_**

**_Todo lo que supe esta mañana al despertar _**

**_Es que ahora conozco algo que antes no sabía_**

**_Y todo lo que he visto estas últimas 18 horas _**

**_Son tus ojos verdes y tu sonrisa en el fondo de mi mente_**

**_Haciendo que sienta como si sólo quisiera conocerte mejor_**

**_Sólo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor ahora_**

**_Sólo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor ahora_**

**_Sólo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor ahora_**

**_Conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor._**

Llegué a casa un poco más temprano de lo usual, ya que al final la reunión de profesores había durado más tiempo del acordado; mi madre se encontraba sentada en la sala con un libro en sus manos, en cuanto me vio, me llamo para que la acompañara en la sala.

_-Hola ma, ¿Qué tal tu día?-_ Le pregunte al tiempo que me sentaba junto a ella.

_-Bien, es decir no hice nada más que lo de costumbre, es genial que hayas llegado temprano, la verdad comenzaba a aburrirme aquí sola.-_

_-Si, no pensaba llegar tan temprano pero los profesores comenzaron una reunión que al final decidieron prolongar y tampoco vi a Jacob así que no había razón para quedarme en el campus.-_

_-Ya veo, oye hablando de tu novio, justo hace como 10 minutos llamo por teléfono, le prometí que en cuanto llegaras le devolverías la llamada.-_ Dijo al tiempo que hacia ademán de levantarse, pero necesitaba preguntarle algo.

_-¿Mamá?- _

_-Dime cielo.-_

_-¿Crees que es posible enamorarte de alguien con tan sólo verle una vez?-_

_-Vaya, creo que eso es algo difícil de contestar.-_

_-Lo sé, es imposible ¿No es así?-_

_-No cariño, a lo que me refiero es que depende de la persona, probablemente si me lo hubieras preguntado hace 23 años te habría dicho que no, pero hoy mi opinión ha cambiado, el amor es un sentimiento extraño llega a ti cuando menos lo imaginas.-_

_-Pero se supone que debe haber alguna forma para saber que así es ¿No?-_

_-No nena, la verdad es que no lo creo, lo que si puedo asegurarte es que cuando llega a ti sólo lo sabes, todo se pone en su lugar y eres muy feliz; si Jacob no es la persona que te hace sentir que no podrías tener una vida sin él a tu lado, es hora de que vayas con la persona sin la que no puedes vivir.-_ Dijo guiñándome un ojo al tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina ¡Increíble! Parecía como si supiera la razón por la cual se lo preguntaba. Subí a mi recamara y telefonee a Jacob.

_-¡Amor!-_

_-Hola Jake, mi mamá dijo que llamaste hace un rato.-_ constete con voz distante, rogando porque él no lo notara. Ahora mismo no podría mentirle más

_-Si, como se suspendieron las clases creí que te encontraría en la biblioteca pero me di una vuelta y no te encontré, luego llame a tu casa y tu Rene me dijo que aún no llegabas.- _Una punzada de culpa me golpeo en ese momento porque la verdad era que estaba en la biblioteca, pero con Edward, el se había preocupado por buscarme en aquellos momentos yo ni siquiera lo recordaba a él.

_-E-eer si, la verdad es que me desvié un poco del camino, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y el día estaba perfecto.-_

_-Así es, por eso te llamaba.-_

_-¿Ah si?-_

_-Si, ¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato al parque?-_

_-Esta, bien.-_ Suspire derrotada, la verdad es que necesitábamos hablar.

_-Te veo ahí a las 6:00.-_

_-Bien, nos vemos.-_

Poco después de haber colgado, mi madre me llamo, vi a papá en la sala y nos dispusimos a comer. Cuando termine, ayude a levantar la mesa e inmediatamente después de haber terminado le avise a mis padres que saldría, no pusieron objeción al saber a dónde me dirigía, subí a mi recamara para tomar mi chaqueta ya que la tarde se sentía fresca. Decidí caminar en dirección hacia el quiosco, donde había quedado con Jake, al llegar lo busque con la mirada, pero como era su costumbre aún no llegaba, me senté en la banca pensando en lo que realmente debía hacer, en algo mi madre tenía razón, Jake y yo estábamos juntos más por la costumbre que nuestra relación implicaba que realmente por amor; lo quería eso era cierto pero aún así lo que sentía por él no era lo que imagine sentir cuando me enamorase de alguien, en cambio cuando vi a aquel chico de ojos verdes toda mi vida, de la manera en que la había visualizado hasta ese momento había dado un giro totalmente completo, sentía que lo conocía de toda una vida, cosa que era completamente imposible ¿Cómo era posible querer estar con alguien a quien apenas conoces?

La respuesta de aquella pregunta no llego a ser contestada en ese momento, ya que dos cálidas manos se posaron en mis hombros haciendo que volviera mi vista hacia el par de ojos negros que me miraban con ternura, una que desafortunadamente yo no era capaz de regresar.

_-Siento la demora.-_ Se apresuro a decir.

_-No hay ningún problema.-_ Conteste sonriendo a medias

_-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?-_

_-No, para nada de hecho no hace mucho que acabo de sentarme, es sólo que hace un poco de frío.- _

El sonrío sentándose a mí lado, puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla, inmediatamente recordé en encuentro con Edward en la biblioteca y la forma en que esa simple caricia me había hecho reaccionar, fue un sentimiento que rebasaba con creces lo que sentía ahora mismo.

_-¿Sabes?, siento que últimamente he descuidado mucho esto que tenemos, no sabes lo bien que me siento al saber que me quieres de la misma forma que yo a ti.-_

"¡La verdad no es así!" quise gritar, pero su confesión me dejo totalmente helada, yo había venido con la firme convicción de aclarar las cosas y no me la estaba poniendo nada sencillo, por lo que decidí hablar antes de que las cosas se complicaran aún más.

_-Hay algo que necesito decirte.-_ Dije al tiempo que apartaba su mano de mi mejilla. _–La verdad es que también he estado pensando sobre lo que tenemos, Jake jamás te he mentido y no empezaré a hacerlo ahora; te quiero pero no te amo esta relación no sé tú pero no es lo que imagine que sería.-_

_-¿De qué hablas?-_ Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal logrando que la sorpresa se viera reflejada en ellos. _–Bella, podemos cambiar eso, yo te amo y no importa el tiempo que tarde puedo hacer que sientas lo mismo por mí.-_

_-Aunque aceptara, no es un trato justo para ti.-_ Tome sus manos entre las mías y continúe_. –Mereces a alguien que te ame tanto como la ames, alguien que no espere más de lo que das porque es suficiente. No quiero lastimarte.-_

_-Entonces sólo dime que es mentira, si de verdad no quieres herirme dime que no estás terminando con esto.- _¿Cómo decirle a alguien que las cosas no estaban bien porque te habías enamorado de alguien más tan sólo con mirarlo a los ojos?

_-¿No te das cuenta?, lo hago porque sé que no funcionará, se que allá afuera se encuentra la chica indicada para ti, sólo tienes que buscarla.- _Sus ojos mostraban la tristeza que cada una de mis palabras le provocaba, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? No quería engañarlo y la verdad era que mi cuerpo se encontraba con él, pero mis pensamientos estaban con mi chico ojiverde.

_-La chica indicada es la que está sentada frente a mí, pero se me acaba escapar de las manos.-_ Afirmo soltando mis manos. No me dio oportunidad de decir nada más puesto que se levanto y camino lejos de mí, no me atreví a seguirlo porque no había nada que pudiera hacer para que él se sintiera mejor, por lo que de la misma forma me dispuse a regresar a casa. En cuanto entré y mi madre me observó, supongo que intuía lo sucedido, porque sólo atino a sonreír levemente y sin preguntarme nada, me dejo ir a dormir.

La mañana siguiente amaneció soleada, me encamine a la escuela por primera vez en mucho tiempo sola, aunque la verdad lejos de que el hecho me afectara, me hizo sentir bien conmigo. La mañana transcurrió sin ningún cambio, no me encontré con Jacob en ningún momento y por desgracia tampoco a mi chico ojiverde, mi único consuelo era el hecho de saber que esta tarde era nuestra cita. La hora de ir a casa llego, una vez ahí mamá me pregunto por mi ex-novio por lo que no tuve más remedio que platicarle todo lo que sucedía, ella pareció entenderlo e incluso me animo a luchar por lo que de verdad quería para mí. A las 7 en punto el timbre sonó, me tense en mi lugar y mi madre se dio cuenta, ella solo me sonrió y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

_-Buenas tardes Señora Swan, mi Nombre es Edward Cullen.-_ Dijo aquella aterciopelada voz.

_-Hola, pasa por favor y llámame sólo Renee, Bella estará aquí en un momento.-_

Mi madre apareció por la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acerco a mí y hablo muy bajito.

_-La verdad es un joven muy apuesto hija, escucha: se que estás algo confundida respecto a todo lo que sucede, tal vez incluso pienses que es muy rápido pero si de verdad lo que sientes es amor, nunca es ni muy rápido ni muy lento para darse cuenta de la realidad, por una vez sólo haz lo que tu corazón te indique.-_ Le di un abrazo y salí para encontrarme con Edward.

**_Cause all I know is we said hello_****_  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and i'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

**_Porque todo lo que sé es que dijimos "hola"_**

**_Y tus ojos me miraban como si llegara a casa_**

**_Todo lo que sé es que un simple nombre lo cambió todo._**

**_Todo lo que sé es que sostuviste la puerta _**

**_"tú serás mío y yo seré tuya"_**

**_Todo lo que sé desde ayer es que todo ha cambiado_**

_-¿Estás lista?- _Me pregunto, después de saludarme con un beso en la mejilla.

_-Si, claro.- _Salimos de la casa, después de prometerle a mamá que no tardaríamos, cuando llegue al auto me sorprendió que se adelantara sólo para poder sostener mi puerta para que entrara al auto.

_-Entonces…¿A dónde vamos?- _Le pregunte una vez que puso en marcha el auto.

_-Es una sorpresa, no te preocupes es muy cerca de aquí y espero que te guste el lugar.-_

Condujo por la autopista durante un rato, unos quince minutos después se orillo en el acotamiento y rodeo el auto para abrir mi puerta, extendió su mano para ayudarme a salir.

_-¿Vamos a caminar?-_ Pregunte algo asustada, ya que como senderista era un verdadero fracaso.

-Es un tramo relativamente corto y sostendré tu mano todo el camino.- Agregó adivinando mis pensamientos, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Efectivamente el camino fue corto, se trataba de un campo espacioso verde y lleno de flores de color lila, los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las nubes le daban un aspecto de cuento de hadas al lugar; me encamino hacia un tronco que más bien parecía una banca, y precisamente ese fue el uso que le dimos.

_-Valla, las sorpresas no suelen gustarme, pero toda regla tiene su excepción, es un lugar precioso.-_ Comente mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor.

_-Me alegra que te guste, eres la primera persona que traigo a este lugar.- _Confesó, lo que hizo que volviera mí vista hacia él.

**_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_****_  
But i'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_**

**_Todas mis paredes se encontraban en lo alto pintadas de azul_**

**_Pero las derribare, lo hare y abriré la puerta para ti_**

_-Y-yo, no sé qué decir.-_

_-No necesitas decir nada, sólo quiero que escuches.- _Hizo una pausa y tomo aire antes de continuar._ -Sé que no estás disponible, que hay alguien que ya tiene tu corazón y no sabes lo que daría por ser ese alguien. De nada va a servir que lo diga, nada va cambiar y realmente no espero que lo haga, se qué soy el único al que le afecta de esta forma pero no quiero retirarme sin antes saber que por lo menos lo intente, mi madre me enseño a luchar por lo que quiero y en este momento lo que más quiero: eres tú.- _

La forma en que lo dijo me convenció de la realidad de sus palabras, sin titubeos, fue entonces cuando recordé las palabras de mi madre; tome un respiro y pronuncie las palabras que dictaba mi corazón.

_-No te conozco de nada y tú tampoco me conoces, dices que mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien y la verdad es que, hasta hace poco estaba totalmente segura de que así era. Sin embargo presiento que su dueño es la persona que nunca espere, es alguien que me hace sentir cosas que creí no existían, cosas que leía, que miraba, que creía entender y sin embargo ahora que están presentes me asustan.-_

_-¿Porqué?-_ Fue la sencilla replica.

_-Porque temo que no sea nada más que un sueño, me aterra la idea de despertar mañana y no tenerlas a mi lado.-_

__**_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind_****_  
Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_**

**_Y todo lo que siento en el estomago son mariposas, se siente bien_**

**_Recuperemos el tiempo perdido, tomemos vuelo y hazme sentir_**

**_Como si sólo quisiera conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor_**

_-Yo.- _Pausa. –_No sé qué es lo que sucederá mañana, quisiera poder decirte que las cosas serán tan buenas como lo son ahora, quisiera poder prometerte que nunca tendrás porque tener miedo a perderte en el camino, pero la verdad es que no puedo. Lo que si puedo decir es que si me das una oportunidad, procurare que todo sea bueno, puedo prometerte que si en algún momento tienes miedo, sostendré tu mano y no la soltare hasta haberme asegurado que sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado.-_

Sus palabras, estaba segura me habían dejado boquiabierta y sin idea de que contestar, mi corazón me decía que me lanzara a sus brazos y descubriera que era lo que el destino me tenía preparado, mi mente sin embargo parecía no estar de acuerdo y prefería dejarme petrificada en mi lugar.

_-Y-yo….-_

_-Shh.- _Susurró poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios, para posteriormente acunar mi rostro entre sus manos_.-Ya lo sabes, no tienes que decir nada, solo respóndeme: ¿Confiarías en mí?, solo por un momento.-_

_-S-si.-_

_-Bien, entonces no te molestara que haga esto.-_

* * *

O.o que creen que suceda después? Espero les guste dejen sus comentarios! =) gracias por leer n.n


End file.
